


Run With Me

by themuziqlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuziqlover/pseuds/themuziqlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally written in like 15 minutes. LOL. Enjoy this random little drabble-y thing :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written in like 15 minutes. LOL. Enjoy this random little drabble-y thing :P

 

 

The park is silent when Kyungsoo finally arrives. It’s unsettlingly dark beyond the wire gates, dim yellow street lights not quite reaching beyond the trees. The silence of a community settling down at the end of a day stretches around him, a few lit windows spotted here and there. He sighs, steels himself, before making his way past the gates.

  


There’s no sign of life here. Old, creaky playground equipment stand motionless, the bushes remain stoic in the lack of any wind. Kyungsoo stops, letting his eyes adjust. Behind him, the sounds of the city are distant and he suddenly feels isolated from the rest of the world. This is just the kind of place people would come to when they want to be alone or, Kyungsoo thinks sadly, when they have no choice but to be alone.

  


  
He shuffles up the path quietly to the small gazebo in front of him. No doubt, he would be here. He’s always here. He climbs the two steps onto the raised floor and stops again, waiting for his sight to return. But even in the temporary blindness, he can already hear the muffled breaths, the slight shuffling of clothes, easily missed even in the soundless night.

  


“Jongin?” he tries, moving cautiously towards an out-of-place lump in the corner.

  


He hears the breathing stop for a moment, barely audible, then continue shakily. Before he settles down awkwardly in front of the figure huddled into itself.

  


  
“Jongin”

  


He hates this. Hates having to see Jongin like this. Hates having to watch him look up at him, eyes raw and red, damp streaks down both cheeks. He hates seeing Jongin struggle to breathe, hates having to hear the soft whimpers, hates having to feel him tremble and look so terribly alone. Like he could disappear at any second and Kyungsoo can only do so much to keep him visible.

  


“They don’t even care.” Jongin manages after a few minutes. “They don’t even worry that I left.”

  


Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. He just lets Jongin bury his face into his shoulder, small sobs starting up again as Kyungsoo holds him tight.

  


And Jongin, Jongin will forever be grateful. Sometimes, people run because they need to know if someone will follow. He doesn’t have much friends, doesn’t have the greatest family, isn’t the richest or smartest or funniest guy you could meet. But Jongin’s glad. He’s glad and he knows he’s lucky because he knows if he runs, Kyungsoo will come running after him. And that’s all he could ever ask for.

  
  



End file.
